


One

by orphan_account



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1st of December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

"Cal..." There's golden tinsel everywhere. Draped across the doorframes, hung from the ceiling and scattered on random surfaces - it's absolutely everywhere. Ethan warily steps over a stray decoration, muttering under his breath as he heads to the front room to look for Cal. "Cal where are you? The place is a mess and it isn't even christmas yet." As he pushes open the door, some more tinsel falls from above him, making him jump slightly. He tuts and sighs and glances up, and his eyes widen in astonishment when he sees Lofty kneeling in the corner with a sack full of tinsel. "Right. Not Cal then."

"Aah! Ethan." Lofty jumps up, turning to face him and forces a smile. "You weren't - uh - supposed to come home first."

"Um, sorry?"

"This was supposed to surprise Cal, since he loves christmas so much." Lofty's voice is apologetic and slightly guilty, as he grips the bag of tinsel.

"Right. Well, remember who you share this house with." Ethan glances at the tinsel by his feet and sighs, half-heartedly pulling the door closed behind him as he leaves.

"Yeah, the grinch." Lofty mutters as he continues to hang up varying amounts of tinsel and other brightly coloured christmas decorations.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !


End file.
